User blog:Moiluvkick/New Wiki / Need Admins
Hey guys So the past few week I have been working on a wiki! I have almost fully completed it, the only problem is I need Admins so if your intrested keep reading!!!! What you will read if you keep reading: *About the wiki *About some of the pages *About different admins *Admin job sign up *Instructions for Admins About the Wiki Description on main page: Create plots for stories either you've read or written! ' '''Know a writer on Fanfiction.net. Make them go worldwide here!!!! ' 'Enter a contest, and if you win we will make a blog for your plot and story and add the link :) !!!! ' New description: 'Create a plot in the Contest of the Month conest and write write a story for the Contest Weekly contest! Send in a story that you liked and make it go world wide in Entries for multi-chapters, episode remakes, or one-shots! Know an author well tell us the author and we'll put there wall reposts, how many stories, description anddetails of stories, and all favourites! Wrote a story bu don't want to enter a contest but still want to post it well then Stories is for you! ' Sorry for the commercial written like stuff it was just so fun to talk like an advertiser. (lol) Admins *Helper *Judge *Special Helper *Interviewer Admin description (Helper) '''Helps people with questions about the wiki and shows them what to do. Also if people need to ban someone they come to you and they tell the whole story. Then you ban them. (pretty simple) You also need to know alot about the wiki! (information below) Admin description (Judge) Entries for stories will be sent to you and you pick one winner from the entries. Make sure they have a really good story with lots of enthusiasim and confidence in their work! Admin description (Special Helper) You'll help me when I am busy! So it's a assistant. You would do stuff like create pages when needed, or get chat moderators, check on the wiki every once and a while just to make sure! So if you don't really like doing things like this don't sign up for it. Admin description (Interviewer) Interview the winner of Contest of the Month! You would only have a monthly job! And I may add in Contest Weekly if we really needed to. Instructions So if you are intrested in being one of those Admins please sign up if you wish! There are some questions below please do not anwser them in comments answer them on my message wall! Copy all questions with your anwsers. If you get a message on your wall saying you got the job please message me back and we will talk about what you need to do and if you have any questions I'll be more then welcome to anwser! Also there can be more then one person doing some of the jobs. Info below! Helper: Definatley around 3 Judge: Maybe 4 so you can all talk it out Specail Helper: 1 Interviewer: All depends if I add in more contests for the job Basically for 4 three other people will be doing the same job as well as you and for three two other people! So if you don't get the job sorry reall sorry! Admin sign up sheet #What is your Fanfiction or FictionPress Pen Name? What is your Fanfiction or FictionPress Name? (username) #What kind of Admin do you want to be? A. Helper B. Judge C. Special Helper for Founder D. Interviewer 3. These questions are if you want to be a helper How many wikis are you an admin? Have you made a wiki before? Are you good with questions? 4. These questions are if you want to be a judge Have you reviewed a Fanfiction story before? Do you have a way with words? Give an example, write a review for these few sentences! They don’t where Mom is they didn’t tell me Marisol’s life story or where I met him, and they won’t give me any ID, I debated to myself. ''We walked out and into the van. “Where are we going now”, I said. They muttered something I could barely hear. “This kid is asking way too many questions that we can’t answer”, Nick said. I quickly reacted and Jumped out the door landing in a ''thump. '' '' 5. These questions are if you want to be a Special Helper Can you reply to someones message if I asked you to? Would you be able to write something on a page? Would you ban someone who was being mean or inappropriate behavior? Would you tell me if someone was being inappropriate? 6. This question is if you want to a interviewer What questions would you ask one of the winners of the Contest of the Month? (You would have to get back to me for the decision) 7. What is your Faniction Pen Name or FictionPress Pen Name? 8. If you are a writer how many stories have you written? 9. On the wiki what should we call you? - Nickname, Alias, or your Username. If you have any questions about this or the wiki please ask me on my message wall!!! ~Amanda~ Category:Blog posts